dcfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Orin (Nouvelle Terre)
850px|link=Aquaman | Créateurs = Mort Weisinger Paul Norris | Espèce = AtlanteCatégorie:Atlantes | Sexe = Masculin | Yeux = Bleus | Cheveux = Blonds | Poids = 147 kg | Taille = 1m82 | Parents = | Enfants = | Affiliation(s) actuelle(s) = Ligue des Justiciers Famille d'Aquaman Famille Royale Atlante | Précédente(s) Affiliation(s) = | Profession(s) = MonarqueCatégorie:Monarques | État civil = Marié | Base(s) d'Opérations = Palais Royal Atlante Poséidonis Atlantis | Univers = Terre-Une Nouvelle Terre | Partenaire(s) = Mera (Epouse) | Première apparition = More Fun Comics #73 | DateApparition = Novembre 1941 | Introduction = Aquaman est le souverain du continent d' Atlantis ainsi que de l'intégralité des océans de la planète Terre, sa constitution d' Atlante lui conférant une force et une rapidité exceptionnelles ainsi que la capacité de commander toute forme de créature marine. En effet, sa physiologie unique lui permet de survivre sur la terre ferme ainsi qu'aux fortes températures et pressions régnant sur le plancher océanique. Affublé des noms d' Orin de par son origine royale et Arthur Curry du fait qu'il ait été élevé dans le monde des Hommes, il mène un combat dans le but de protéger ces deux mondes, usant de ce fait de ses puissantes capacités ainsi que de son influence politique. Il est un membre fondateur de la Justice League of America, plus communément appelée "Ligue des Justiciers". | Histoire = Origines Originellement issu de l' Âge d'Argent, Arthur Curry était le fils d'un gardien de phare prénommé Thomas Curry et d'une femme nommée Atlanna. Toute cette petite famille vivait paisiblement à Amnesty Bay dans le Maine, élevant Thomas au sein du phare local. Dès son plus jeune âge, Thomas commença à manifester une force et une vitesse surhumaines ainsi que la capacité de respirer sous l'eau et de communiquer avec de multiples créatures marines. Sur son lit de mort, sa mère lui révéla alors être une Reine éxilée d' Atlantis, faisant ainsi de Thomas le futur héritier de ce prestigieux royaume. Son père l'éleva seul par la suite, lui apprenant à contrôler ses pouvoirs, modelant ainsi le superhéros qui portera bien plus tard le nom d' Aquaman. Les origines de ce dernier furent quelquepeu modifiées au moment où l'Univers DC fut profondément remodelé à la suite des événements de Crisis on Infinite Earths. Orin y naquit donc en tant qu'héritier de la Famille Royale Atlante. Sa mère, Atlanna, était alors incapable de concevoir un enfant avec son mari, le Roi Trevis, et fut alors inséminée lors d'un songe par l'immortel sorcier Atlan. Ce dernier prophétisa l'avenir de l'enfant et lui donna le nom de son ancêtre, Orin, promettant qu'il engendrerait un second fils du fait qu'il était coutume que deux frères se combattent pour le contrôle d' Atlantis. Cependant, Trevis sut immédiatement que cet enfant n'était pas le sien à cause de sa chevelure blonde, signe de mauvaise augure chez les Atlantes, que ces derniers considéraient associée à la malédiction de Kordax. Le bébé vit alors le jour en fausse couche et fut laissé pour mort sur un affleurement rocheux connu sous le nom de Mercy Reef, où sa capacité de communiquer avec les créatures marines lui permit d'être recueilli et élevé par une famille de dauphins. Sa mère adoptive portait le nom de Porm et affecta au jeune bambin le prénom Swimmer, bien que ce dernier ait quitté cette famille de dauphins après que des pêcheurs aient tué son frère adoptif, Drin. Sa seconde rencontre avec l'espèce humaine se fit en la personne du gardien de phare Thomas Curry qui décida de l'adopter, lui donnant alors le nom d' Arthur Curry. Tout en passant quelquetemps en Alaska, il rencontra et tomba amoureux de la belle esquimaude Kako. Ils conçurent un enfant ensemble, malgré que la déesse maléfique Nuliajuk ait forcé Arthur à partir avant qu'il ne puisse apprendre quoi que ce soit à propos de la grossesse de Kako. Par la suite, il eut le privilège de combattre le Dieu Triton, fils de Poséidon, en sauvant la Princesse Diana des avances sexuelles de ce dernier. A son retour à Atlantis, il fut arrêté et condamné aux travaux forcés au sein de la Prison Aquarium. Il y trouva un mentor en la personne de l'ancien professeur Vulko qui lui apprit l'Atlante, bien qu'Aquaman tente de s'échapper après qu'il ait appris la mort de sa mère biologique. Le premier superhéros que Curry rencontra se trouva être Flash, qui le prénomma "Aquaman" lors d'une conférence de presse tenue à Crescent Shore après qu'ils aient combattu Trickster. Tout en revenant pour la seconde fois à Atlantis, Orin apprit que Vulko avait organisé une révolution et prétendait, par droit de naissance, au titre de Roi d'Atlantis. Ces origines furent également modifiées au cours des événements d' Infinite Crisis, après qu'une conversation avec Jackson Hyde durant la saga Brightest Day ait révélé qu'Aquaman était à nouveau le fils d' Atlanna et du gardien de phare Tom Curry. Ligue des Justiciers Aquaman devint un membre fondateur de la Justice League of America, plus communément appelée Ligue des Justiciers, bien que les origines de cette dernière aient été modifiées au fil des années. En effet, ses membres fondateurs originels, Batman, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Superman et Wonder Woman se rencontrèrent pour la première fois lors d'une invasion alien menée par les Appellaxiens. Cela fut modifié au sein de la période Post-''Crisis'' dans le but de retirer Superman et Batman des postes de fondateurs de la Ligue et de remplacer Wonder Woman par Black Canary. Famille d'Aquaman Arthur rencontra un jeune bambin, abandonné à la naissance par les Idylistes, et le prit pour partenaire, qui devint par la suite Aqualad. Il fut ensuite connaissance avec Mera, reine de la Dimension Aqua. Ils finirent par se marier et conçurent un enfant, portant le nom d' Arthur Curry, Jr.. Death of a Prince Black Manta fit son apparition, armé d'un panel d'attaques pour le moins vicieuses, lançant ainsi un assaut à l'encontre de multiples institutions agricoles d' Atlantis. Surchargé par les responsabilités politiques que sa position exigeait, Aquaman chargea le brillant inventeur Weisbogg de concevoir un clone dudit roi en vue de le remplacer en tant que monarque, malgré que ledit scientifique travaillait en réalité à la solde de Black Manta et ait créé Bugala, ce qui amena à la destruction partielle de la ville d'Atlantis. Manta procéda ensuite à enterrer Aquaman sous des tonnes et des tonnes de débris, bien que ce dernier ait réussi à s'échapper à l'aide de poissons des cavernes. Une des plus grandes menaces qu'il eut par la suite à affronter consista en une invasion des pirates high-tech de Captain Demo qui réussirent à paralyser la ville à l'aide de menaces terroristes jusqu'à ce qu'Aquaman réussisse à désarmer les explosifs et mette ces pirates hors d'état de nuire. L' OTAN s'opposa alors à Atlantis alors que des membres du dangereux groupe terroriste New Order nageaient à travers leurs eaux tout en transportant les composants d'une tête nucléaire. Le Général Horgan ordonna ainsi le lancement d'un missile, persuadé que les centaines de pertes civiles atlantes n'égaleraient certainement pas les milliers de victimes humaines potentielles. Ce missile fut cependant dévié au dernier moment après qu'Aquaman ait réussi à appréhender les terroristes en question et à mettre ainsi fin à tout moyen de pression que ces derniers auraient pu exercer. Résidant quelquetemps en France, ce dernier rencontra les membres d'une opération de traffic de drogues sous-marine organisée par Fisherman, utilisant des dauphins en vue de transporter de l' héroïne, et aida Interpol à la démanteler. De son côté, considérant qu'Aquaman ne passait pas suffisamment de temps à occuper sa position royale, le Conseil Royal Atlante organisa une élection démocratique et le détrôna, nommant Karshon à sa place. Apprenant sa déstitution lors de son retour à Atlantis, Aquaman fut accusé du vol d'une fiole de Serum-X auprès de l'armurerie royale au sein d'une bataille l'opposant à Ocean Master dans le but de sauver la ville de Monaco. Karshon fit de lui un ennemi de la nation d'Atlantis et le força à l'exil alors que ses anciens sujets étaient chargés de le chasser à travers l'ensemble des océans. Fuyant les représentants de la loi atlante, Aquaman et sa famille s'établirent dans une toute-nouvelle Aquacave et en firent leur refuge. Arthur et Mera furent alors kidnappés par les habitants d'une ville voisine menés par le haut-prêtre Toxxin, persuadé que ses otages faisaient partie d'une prophétie faisant état de la défaite du monstre connu sous le nom de Krakor, malgré que ces derniers réussirent à le vaincre et à s'échapper après l'avoir terrassé. Aqualad et Aquagirl participèrent à la résolution de la conspiration visant Aquaman, tout en démantelant une des opérations de traffic dirigée par Black Manta au Mississippi. Tout en enquêtant sur le transport de fusils laser vers Atlantis organisé par Manta, Aquaman se fit capturer au sein d'un des piéges mortels de Fisherman, destinés à le distraire, tandis que Karshon envoyait des requins contrôlés par télépathie kidnapper Mera et Aquababy. Il fut ensuite vaincu par un Black Manta fou de rage et emprisonné aux côtés de Vulko, lui aussi considéré comme un traître. Il arriva néanmoins à s'échapper et à rejoindre la Salle du Trône afin de confronter Karshon, qui se révéla être un ennemi télépathe de Green Lantern, aussi connu sous le nom de The Shark. Les deux adversaires menèrent alors une lutte à mort alors que Mera et Aquababy faisaient face à un piège mortel jusqu'à ce qu'Aquaman force The Shark à subir une overdose de radiations. Après que la ville soit retournée à son état d'origine et après avoir décidé qu'il ne pourrait cumuler ses responsabilités de monarque et de justicier, Aquaman décida de céder son titre royal à Vulko et d'assumer à plein temps ses activités de super-héros. Une des aventures auxquelles il prit part par la suite le vit aider Horgan à sécuriser une cargaison de vaccins contre la grippe porcine du télépathe Marine Marauder. Aquaman porta une nouvelle fois assistance à l'O.T.A.N. après que Weather Wizard ait subtilisé un dispositif médical expérimental transporté d'un bout à l'autre de l'Atlantique. Tout en traquant Topo dans le but de secourir Aqualad, il fit la connaissance d'une tribu atlante oubliée depuis des générations, les Idylistes, après avoir sauvé Sett et Thoran d'un Starro sous-marin ayant muté à cause de la pollution. Arrivé au sein de la Cité des Tribus Perdues, il y découvrit que Black Manta y avait soumis les Idylistes, pacifistes de nature, et tentait d'établir une colonie sous-marine permettant aux esclaves de fuire la persécution régnant à la surface. Aquaman et Aqualad furent placés au sein d'une arène scéllée et forcés de combattre jusqu'à la mort afin que la vie d' Aquababy soit préservée. Cependant, bien qu'ils aient réussi à s'échapper de cette arène et à mettre à bas les opérations de Black Manta, ils ne furent pas en mesure de secourir Aquababy à temps et d'empêcher Manta de prendre la fuite. Aqualad décida alors de demeurer aux côtés des Idylistes et y découvrit sa véritable origine, se découvrant être le fils du Roi Thar et de la Reine Berra, ayant été assassinés des années auparavant. Réclamant vengeance auprès de Black Manta, Aquaman poursuivit ce dernier au sein d'un champ de mines et faillit périr aux mains de son ennemi; il fut néanmoins assisté par un des mercenaires de Manta s'étant montré horrifié par les méthodes de ce dernier, Cal Durham. A un instant des plus critiques, alors qu'Aquaman se tenait prêt à mettre un terme à la vie de son némesis, celui-ci se souvint de l'importance de ses idéaux et fit arrêter Black Manta. Fisherman frappa alors une nouvelle fois, tentant de le faire cuire au soleil tout en l'attachant au Phare Curry, bien qu'Arthur ait réussi à s'échapper en se souvenant des conseils de sa défunte mère Atlanna en vue de décupler sa force et ait poursuivi ce dernier. L'ayant vaincu au sein de la Fosse des Mariannes, Aquaman et Fisherman furent tous deux surpris quand Scavenger apparut et subtilisa le cargo que Fisherman convoitait. La piste que suivit alors Aquaman le mena sur les traces de Kobra, ce dernier ayant manipulé d'autres supervillains en vue de s'approprier quelques tonnes d'explosifs. Le héros fit ainsi équipe aux côtés de Batman et de Green Lantern afin d'empêcher le Culte de Kobra de détruire le Portugal et de ce fait sauver le monde entier. Pendant ce temps, à Atlantis, il fut révélé qu'Aquababy n'avait pas succombé au traitement que Black Manta lui avait fait subir et avait été maintenu en vie par Vulko qui n'avait pu que le plonger au sein d'un coma artificiel. Mera se rendit alors dans la Dimension Aqua dans l'intention de mettre la main sur un appareil conçu par Xebel et capable de guérir son fils, bien qu'elle ait été forcée de céder son trône en faveur du régime tyrannique de Leron, nommé dictateur en son absence. Elle ne put, néanmoins, revenir à temps et assista à la mort de son fils une seconde fois. Aquaman fit son apparition au beau milieu des funérailles de son fils, Mera tentant par la suite de le tuer pour ne pas avoir été présent au moment où son fils avait le plus besoin de lui, préférant son status de super-héros et sa quête de vengeance à sa propre famille. Ils furent interrompus dans leur lutte par un villain, dénommé Sea Quake, qui faillit détruire l'intégralité d'Atlantis à l'aide d'ondes sismiques destructrices, malgré que ce dernier ne se révéla être qu'un simple robot. Ocean Master avait en effet contrôlé le robot en vue de créer une fissure sur le plancher océanique pour ensuite y retrouver une super-arme atlante. Il fut cependant vaincu par Aquaman, accompagné d' Aqualad et de Mera, semblant alors former une famille, malgré l'absence d'Aquababy. New Venice Revenu au service actif, Aquaman entreprit de mettre un terme aux activités du chasseur de baleines Colin Landau. Vulko passa alors un marché avec la société Universal Food Products en vue d'échanger des méthodes de cultures de pousses sans connaître les motivations de celle-ci. Aquaman découvrit, par la suite, que le leader de cette société, Mr. Amos, avait pour ambition de faire d' Atlantis une terre désolée, malgré que le héros ait été ensuite arrêté suite aux ordres de Vulko qui, ne croyant pas un mot de ses dires, l'accusa d'obstruction des forces de l'ordre. Toutefois, bien que sa femme et son acolyte aient été envoyés en vue de le neutraliser, Aquaman réussit à échapper à la vigilance des gardes et à prouver son innocence en mettant à jour les sinistres plans de la dite entreprise. Atlantis fut ensuite menacée une nouvelle fois par le magnat grec Stavros Markos, plongeant Atlantis dans le blackout complet tandis que ses hommes de main s'acharnaient à mener un coup d'état. Les membres de la Famille d'Aquaman eurent aussi à affronter un contingent nazi tentant de subtiliser leurs secrets tout en remplaçant les membres du gouvernement atlante par de dociles hologrammes. S'aventurant au sein du Triangle des Bermudes, Aquaman y découvrit le véritable Cimetière d'Epaves qui se révéla être une dimension accidentellement conçue par la scientifique Atlena. Lors de son retour à New Venice, il put apprendre que les habitants de cette ville avaient construit un musée en son honneur et décida de s'y établir afin d'en faire son nouveau quartier général. Doctor Light fut la première personne à en découvrir la localisation et entreprit d'assassiner Aquaman. De son côté, Scavenger tenta de s'approprier la machine dont les membres de la famille d'Aquaman avaient besoin en vue de secourir Atlena et ses alliés. New Venice fut alors attaquée par un imposteur se faisant passer pour Poséidon et contrôlant télépathiquement une armée de créatures marines, ce dernier ayant été vaincu dès que son trident ait été détruit. Cal Durham revint s'allier à Aquaman dès sa sortie de prison. Black Manta assembla une armée de fortune dénommée Kingdom of Hope (littéralement Le Royaume de l'Espoir) dans l'intention d'envahir la cité d'Atlantis et ordonna simultanément le lancement de multiples missiles nucléaires dirigés vers New Venice de façon à tenir son nemesis préoccupé. Il lui fut demandé pourquoi, ce à quoi il répondit par le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter Aquaman. Déviant ces missiles en pleine course, Aquaman mit fin à cette confrontation tout en promettant aux soldats désormais sans foyer qu'ils pourraient disposer d'un endroit pour vivre, d'un endroit pour lequel ils n'auraient pas à combattre. Ocean Master fut révélé comme étant le responsable de toutes ces effusions de violence, perpétrées par les soldats du Kingdom of Hope, en ayant utilisé un robot à l'effigie de Black Manta. Atlanna, mère d'Aquaman, s'avéra avoir survécu et être passée du côté obscur, travaillant aux côtés d'Orm en vue de détruire son fils. Poséidon devint alors bénéfique après qu'il se soit révélé être un androïde contenant la personnalité et les souvenirs de Tom Curry. Les deux camps s'affrontèrent, Atlanna mettant à son service une armée robotique composée des plus grands ennemis d'Aquaman. Atlena apparut alors à l'aide de ses talents de télépathe et procéda à entrer en contact avec l'esprit corrompu d'Atlanna, amenant celle-ci à prendre conscience de sa condition et à s'autodétruire aux côtés de son mari portant désormais des traits d'androïde. Dans leurs derniers instants, ces derniers demandèrent à Arthur et Orm de s'aimer et de cesser leurs querelles incessantes. L'aventure suivante d'Aquaman le vit coopérer avec The Atom dans le but d'enquêter à propos d'une toute-nouvelle forme de vie sous-marine. Travaillant aux côtés d' Air Wave, Aquaman fut transporté jusqu'à la planète Vortuma, après qu'un Rayon Zeta leur fasse côtoyer des espèces marines extraterrestres, où il put rencontrer les Hexapuses, membres d'une race aquatique essayant de résister au contrôle des tyranniques Land-Masters. Aquaman réussit à les vaincre avant qu'il ne puisse réaliser que ceux-ci n'étaient que des Hexapuses maléfiques, se déguisant en habitants de la surface. Après avoir dévoilé l'identité du traître au sein de la résistance, le héros finit par trouver un moyen de rentrer sur Terre grâce au Professeur Hexapus. Mera fit de nouveau son apparition, de retour de son exil vers Xebel et travaillant désormais en tant que biologiste marine à l'U.S. Navy. Elle était cependant amnésique et croyait arborer l'identité de Miriam Bridgeman, bien qu'Arthur ait réussi à démontrer sa véritable identité à la suite d'une série de tests physiques. Il s'avéra que sa rivale politique, V'lana, l'avait possédé, tentant par la suite d'étrangler Aquaman. Mera sortit de cet effet de transe après être revenue dans sa dimension d'origine, où elle aida son mari à combattre V'lana à l'aide de ses nouveaux pouvoirs lui permettant elle aussi de contrôler de multiples créatures marines. Ensemble, ils finirent par la vaincre, cette dernière préférant se suicider plutôt que d'affronter son propre échec. Désormais rétablie, Mera abdiqua volontairement son trône afin de vivre aux côtés de l'homme qu'elle aime. Justice League Detroit Le Satellite de la Ligue des Justiciers fut détruit au cours de la Guerre Terre-Mars. Mera quitta la compagnie d'Aquaman, persuadée depuis la mort de leur fils qu'ils n'avaient pas été en mesure de s'aimer convenablement. Le héros démantela la Ligue des Justiciers du haut de son status de Président des Nations Unies, annonçant qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure de protéger la Terre sans une implication complète de ses membres. La nouvelle équipe se constituant à sa place se composa d' Aquaman, Elongated Man, Gypsy, Martian Manhunter, Steel, Vibe, Vixen et Zatanna. En vue de demeurer plus proches de ceux qu'ils avaient juré de protéger, les héros et héroïnes établirent leur quartier général au sein d'un complexe situé à Détroit et appartenant à Dale Gunn. Crisis on Infinite Earths Aquaman fut un des nombreux héros rassemblés par Harbinger durant cette crise, alors que de multiples réalités disparaissaient ou fusionnaient entre elles. Atlantis disparut au sein de la réalité Terre-Une, Black Manta et Ocean Master saisissant ainsi cette opportunité afin d'accomplir leurs ambitions alors qu'Aquaman se montrait affaibli. Aquagirl fut par ailleurs mortellement blessée aux mains de la pollution toxique générée par Chemo. Arthur et Mera furent, quant à eux, figés ensemble par Captain Cold à la suite d'une bataille ayant permis de faire de la réalité Terre-S le territoire des super-villains. Aquaman s'allia alors avec d'autres héros, remontant le temps jusqu'au Big Bang dans le but de combattre l' Anti-Monitor. Tula succomba à la suite de ses blessures. Après que l'univers ait été réinitialisé, une seule et unique Terre émergea d'un Multivers profondément modifié. Les héros de cette toute-nouvelle réalité se regroupèrent au sein de la Titans Tower à la suite des récents événements. Cependant, lors de l'ultime attaque de l'Anti-Monitor avant que celui-ci ne soit complétement détruit, Aquaman se tint aux côtés de ses alliés afin de protéger Atlantis des Shadow Demons. Lori Lemaris combattit courageusement mais fut malencontreusement tuée au cours de cette confrontation. Thicker Than Water New Venice fut détruite par Ocean Master, en possession de tout-nouveaux pouvoirs magiques. A la suite de cela, des tensions déclenchées par l'hostilité que présentait la majeure partie des Atlantes à l'encontre des habitants de la surface aboutirent à une déclaration de guerre après qu'un de leurs Cristaux du Zodiaque ait été subtilisé. Aquaman fut dès lors forcé de porter un costume aux couleurs bleutées en vue de dissimuler son identité auprès de ceux cherchant à le voir disparaître et enquêta à propos de la disparition de Thierna Na Oge. Les habitants de cette ville disparue, surnommés Tuatha De Danann, le prirent pour un espion malveillant et le condamnèrent à mort sous les ordres du Roi Bres et aux mains de Sreng, au sein d'une arène. Aquaman réussit néanmoins à échapper à sa sentence, avec l'aide du mage Nuada Silverhand, ayant été également accusée d'avoir volé un cristal. Ocean Master leur tenda alors un piège à Maarzon, se révélant être en possession des cristaux volés , alimentant ses pouvoirs. Nuada expliqua alors au héros que ces cristaux étaient alimentés en émotion pure et lui annonça que le seul moyen de vaincre la rage d'Orm était de surmonter sa propre colère. Orm et son némésis combattirent alors au sein d'un plan astral jusqu'à ce que ce dernier réalise comment triompher et annonce son affection pour Orm, entraînant de ce fait la destruction des cristaux. La satisfaction de la victoire fut cependant de courte durée alors que l'âme du héros s'avéra partagée en deux parties. Les dits cristaux furent à nouveau activés par un scientifique connu sous le nom de Magus, exploitant leur pouvoir en vue de concevoir un univers entier où Aquaman fut capable de rétablir sa précédente intégrité en réunissant les moitiés émotionnelle et rationnelle de son esprit. Au cours du crossover Invasion!, Aquaman chevaucha Storm afin de mener ses armées à l'attaque des forces de l' Alliance Alien et combattit Gil'Dishpan au sein du Cercle Arctique. Il fit équipe avec les membres de la Doom Patrol et des Sea Devils afin de détruire le poste de commandement de l'Alliance, apportant ainsi un coup fatal aux forces ennemies. Tide of Battle Mera, rendue folle de chagrin de par son deuil, fut placée au sein d'un asile psychiatrique, alors que le trône d'Atlantis se voyait confié aux mains de l'incompétent Pletus en son absence. Atlantis fut alors conquise et mise en esclavage par une race de Méduses Géantes, ce qui mena à l'emprisonnement d'Aquaman au sein du complexe d' Aquarium. A la suite de cela, celui-ci devint un membre des insurgés, planifiant de violentes attaques terroristes de manière à déstabiliser le régime de ses oppresseurs. Les rebelles finirent par triompher de leur ennemi à la suite d'un assaut massif dirigé contre le Palais Royal, massacrant ainsi toute Méduse Géante dans la ville et dans ses environs. Mera s'échappa de l'asile dans lequel elle était traitée et tenta d'assassiner Arthur, le forçant à "mettre fin" à la vie de celle-ci tout en tentant de se défendre. Elle se réveilla en effet au sein de son cercueil, persuadée d'avoir engendré bien trop de dégâts autour d'elle dernièrement et décidée à rejoindre la Dimension Aqua. Atlantis fut le théâtre de la dernière offensive à l'encontre de ces envahisseurs au cours d'un siège massif, au bout duquel Aquaman anéantissa les forces ennemies en commandant télépathiquement des orques jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse. Dans les jours qui suivirent la fin de ce conflit, une grande partie de la population atlante se montra favorable à son retour sur le trône, bien que ce dernier ait souhaité demeurer un protecteur du monde. Nations Unies Atlantis rentra en conflit avec la nation d' Oumland, située à la surface, ce qui nécéssita l'aide d'Aquaman. Ce conflit fut d'ailleurs difficilement résolu diplomatiquement après qu'Aquaman lui-même ait personnellement mené un assaut à l'encontre des frontrières de la dite nation. L'éloignant à nouveau de son peuple, Superman eut recours à son aide afin de vaincre des monstres préhistoriques, période pendant laquelle il apprit que Lori Lemaris avait feint sa propre mort. Le dôme de la cité fut cependant détruit dans la bataille, permettant à des requins de se nourrir librement et amenant des Tritoniens, menés par Iqula, à envahir la ville de Poséidonis. Aquaman fut néanmoins capable de vaincre Iqula en combat singulier, prouvant ainsi son honneur. Le héros fut, par la suite, attaqué à New York par le fanatique Queequeg, bien qu'il s'en soit débarassé en un seul coup de poing. Richard Mission le contacta et se présenta comme étant un agent de liaison, lui proposant un poste d'ambassadeur aux Nations Unies.Black Manta profita d'ailleurs de cette opportunité afin d'attaquer Aquaman au cours d'une conférence de presse et de faire exploser la tombe du fils de ce dernier, située à Mercy Reef, dans le but de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Manta parvint à neutraliser son némésis puis à propager un gaz hallucinogène au sein de la cité de Poséidonis en vue de la voir s'entredéchirer. Aquaman entreprit alors de battre Manta à mort mais ne put finalement se résoudre à lui asséner le coup fatal. Thanatos fit son apparition après de longues années d'absence et procéda à lancer une attaque mentale à l'encontre de l'esprit d'Aquaman, le plongeant ainsi dans un état de rêve éveillé où celui-ci eut à affronter sa femme et son défunt fils afin de survivre. Le justicier refusa néanmoins de leur faire face et décida de se réconcilier avec eux, échappant de ce fait à cette réalité éthérée. Prenant la parole au nom de Poséidonis lors d'un discours au devant des membres des Nations Unies, Jordan Wylie engagea les services du tueur à gages NKVDemon afin d'assassiner Aquaman. L'assassin et sa cible combattirent sur les toits de Manhattan sous la pluie, ce qui permit à Aquaman de demeurer à l'air libre plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumée et de vaincre son assassin. Un autre incident diplomatique eut lieu lorsque les membres des Sea Devils furent impliqués dans l'explosion d'un puits de pétrole en Amérique du Sud. Aquaman y mena sa propre enquête et tenta de combler la fuite dudit pétrole au sein de l'océan après avoir déterminé que les Sea Devils avaient été victimes d'un coup monté. En effet, il mit à jour l'ensemble de la corruption médiatique menée par l'entreprise après que les Sea Devils aient prouvé leur innocence tout en affrontant une armée privée. Poséidonis fut alors reconnue par les membres des Nations Unies à la suite d'un vote démocratique. Aquaman combattit un autre dinosaure ravageant les environs du port de New York. Thesily, le souverain d'Atlantis de l'époque, considéra cependant son honneur bafoué, persuadé qu'Aquaman continuait de le maintenir dans l'ombre, de part ses actions héroïques, et rappella ce dernier à Atlantis. A la suite d'un échange quelquepeu vif avec son souverain, Aquaman abandonna sa position d'ambassadeur. Les habitants de Tritonis entrèrent alors en guerre civile, opposant les partisans d'Iqula à ceux du Roi Firtf. Aquaman s'allia alors avec son rival et oeuvra à restorer la paix au sein de la ville ainsi qu'à mettre de l'ordre au sein d'une immense bataille. Il rencontra par la suite un jeune garçon atteint d'un cancer le voyant comme un héros, grâce à un Scavenger réformé. Time and Tide Aquaman reçut les Chroniques d'Atlantis des mains de Vulko, les ayant trouvé dans les ruines de Poséidonis. Décidé de suivre les traces de son héritage maternel en tant que chroniqueur, il commença à narrer ses propres aventures. Après avoir découvert que son plus grand némésis, Ocean Master, était en réalité son demi-frère, Aquaman sombra dans une profonde période de dépression. Aqualad l'en sortit en vue d'enquêter à propos d'une fuite radioactive sous-marine qui s'avéra être un piège, le terroriste Charybdis les faisant prisonniers aux côtés de Dolphin. Ensemble, ils réussirent à s'échapper, bien que Charybdis ait réussi à maintenir la main d'Aquaman au sein d'un bassin rempli de piranhas avant d'y être jeté à son tour. Récupérant progressivement de son infirmité dans l' Aquacave, Orin en émergea détenteur d'un harpon, fixé sur le moignon de sa main gauche. Après avoir découvert que l' Amiral Strom de l' U.S. Navy l'avait trahi, Aquaman mena un assaut à l'encontre d'une base militaire en quête de réponses et y combattit Superboy. Strom entreprit alors de le distraire en lui révélant que Porm avait été capturée, ce qui força Aquaman à coopérer avec Lobo afin de secourir des dauphins d'un chasseur prénommé Tunaka au sein d'une zone d'essais. De retour en Alaska, accompagné de Dolphin, Aquaman put à nouveau rencontrer Kako qui lui présenta leur fils, Koryak. Leur village fut néanmoins attaqué par le groupe des Deep Six venant d' Apokolips, Kako succombant aux mains de Jaffar au cours de ce raid. Elle se réincarna cependant en la personne de l' élémentaire de feu Corona, bien que les Deep Six aient réussi à altérer sa transformation. Corona relâcha alors l'intégralité de la colère de Kako sur Arthur pour l'avoir abandonnée, ce qui nécessita l'intervention de l'élémentaire d'eau Naiad en vue d'apaiser cette dernière. Corona revint cependant sur sa décision dès qu'Arthur l'ait laissé le tuer, Koryak réaccompagnant ainsi Aquaman et Dolphin jusqu'à Atlantis après que Corona ait disparu aux côtés de Naiad. Son harpon ayant été détruit aux mains de Corona, Aquaman put s'en fournir un nouveau à la pointe de la technologie auprès des scientifiques de S.T.A.R. Labs. Le Roi Thesily commença alors à considérer Aquaman comme une menace et engagea Deadline, de ce fait, en vue de l'éliminer, bien que cet assassin ait été vaincu et se soit échappé. Aquaman rencontra Kyle Rayner pour la première fois quand il fut forcé de prendre la défense de son allié Cron One-Eye, s'étant défendu des attaques d'un plongeur. Thesily tenta alors de mettre un terme à l'existence de Koryak mais il périt sous un éboulement au cours d'un tremblement de terre. Return of Thanatos Koryak prit les rênes du royaume d'Atlantis aux côtés de Vulko, ces derniers menant les Atlantes en pélerinage vers Tritonis. Pendant qu'Aquaman et Dolphin demeuraient en arrière au sein de la ville de Poséidonis, Mera revint de son exil et les surprit en train de profiter des rares moments de solitude que leur offrait leur relation. Elle entreprit alors d'affronter Dolphin, bien qu'il ait été plus tard révélé qu'elle avait été manipulée par l'alter-ego maléfique d'Arthur, Thanatos. Aquaman la suivit dans une dimension parallèle afin de combattre celui-ci, Mera s'avérant enceinte d'un second fils prénommé A.J.. Les deux hommes commencèrent à s'affronter dans une lutte à mort tout en étant observés par les membres du groupe connu sous le nom de The Others jusqu'à ce que Thanatos soit estimé le plus apte à quitter leur emprise. Major Disaster fut choisi et chargé par Neron au cours des événements d' Underworld Unleashed afin d'assassiner Aquaman, ce qui mena au meurtre involontaire de Thanatos. Atlan libéra Orin et Dolphin de leur prison dimensionnelle. Tous deux revinrent à Atlantis pour y retrouver un vaisseau spatial doué de conscience artificielle situé sous la ville ayant réveillé de sa stase Tiamat, membre des Annunake, race reptilienne aux traits draconiques, qu'ils combattirent alors qu'Atlantis se voyait à nouveau soulevée au-dessus du niveau des océans. Autrepart, le pélerinage organisé par Koryak et Vulko libéra accidentellement Kordax après des siècles d'emprisonnement. De plus, Thanatos avait envoyé avant sa mort une déclaration de guerre envers les nations de la surface, ce qui entraîna l'intervention de la Justice League of America. Orin et Dolphin combattirent ensemble Fire, Guy Gardner, Ice, Martian Manhunter, Obsidian et Wonder Woman, prouvant ainsi leur innocence en affirmant son autorité. Hunter/Gatherer War Aquaman mit à son service la cité de Hy-Brasil sans trop de problèmes. Dolphin et lui eurent cependant le malheur de rencontrer Ocean Master dans une des villes qu'ils visitaient, qui fut détruite dans la bataille qui s'ensuivit. Malgré cela, au cours de cette bataille, Garth fit son apparition, ayant délaissé le nom d'Aqualad pour celui de Tempest après avoir été entraîné par Atlan au sein d'une dimension parallèle. Par la suite, Aquaman rallia à sa cause Thierna Na Oge ainsi que la ville flottante de Bazilia. Atlan le rejoignit dans son combat et se rendit avec lui vers Tritonis alors que des aliens, connus sous le nom de Hunter/Gatherers, avaient fait leur apparition à Washington D.C. sous l'apparence d'extraterrestres pacifiques. Aquaman retrouva alors Tritonis en ruines, Koryak et Vulko ayant amené les habitants de Poséidonis au sein des tunnels interdits en dessous de la ville et réveillé Kordax de son sommeil séculaire. Ce dernier, en possession de pouvoirs télépathiques, força Koryak ainsi que l'ensemble de la population de Poséidonis à attaquer celle de Tritonis, blessant si ce n'est décimant la majeure partie de celle-ci. Aquaman porta alors assistance au peuple de Tritonis avant de rassembler l'intégralité de ses alliés pour la confrontation finale: Atlan, le Gardien d'Hy-Brasil, Arion, Tempest, Tsunami, Nuada, Dolphin, les membres des Sea Devils, Power Girl (à cette époque, celle-ci se croyait encore être une Atlante), Spought, gardien de Basilia et Deep Blue. Il amena en effet ces derniers à Washington D.C. en pilotant un vaisseau-crâne géant, transportant ainsi la ville de Poséidonis jusqu'à la capitale. Une grande bataille s'ensuivit à l'intérieur de la Maison Blanche, opposant Aquaman et ses alliés à Kordax, Tiamat et Koryak, ce dernier étant toujours contrôlé par Kordax. Celui-ci se suicida dès qu'il eut compris qu'il ne pourrait pas vaincre Aquaman. Basilia fut cependant détruite au cours de cette bataille. Les Hunter/Gatherers quittèrent alors la Terre, sans infliger de dégâts supplémentaires. New World Order Au milieu d'un affrontement les opposant à Doctor Destiny, Aquaman, Batman, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Superman et Wonder Woman décidèrent de s'allier à nouveau. Ils reformèrent en effet la Justice League of America et lui rendirent sa gloire passée, après la dissolution de la Ligue Internationale des Justiciers. Leur première bataille connue du grand public les opposa aux membres d' Hyperclan, prouvant ainsi leur valeur aux yeux du monde en réprimant une invasion de Martiens Blancs. Curse of Kordax Au cours des événements de Final Night, Aquaman, Dolphin et Koryak, désormais libéré de l'influence de Kordax, se virent éjecter de leur vaisseau à la suite d'une dispute, du fait de la capacité de contrôle qu'exerçait ce même vaisseau sur la personne d'Arthur. Ce fut à ce moment que ce dernier apprit l'assassinat de sa mère adoptive, Porm, ce qui brisa le coeur du héros. Suivant une piste, Aquaman se rendit au Japon où il apprit que le meurtrier de Porm se trouvait être le cyborg connu sous le nom de Demon Gate, ayant été blessé par Lobo et ayant, par la suite, blâmé Aquaman pour cet affront. Celui-ci menaça alors de bannir le Japon des océans à moins que Demon Gate ne lui soit remis. Malgré cette avertissement, le Japon se refusa d'accéder à sa requête. Aquaman décida alors d'obtenir l'aide de Martian Manhunter afin de reprendre le contrôle de Poséidonis, le vaisseau étant ainsi contraint de leur obéir, et emmena ce dernier survoler l'archipel japonais. Demon Gate fut alors remis au justicier, qui le condamna à vivre sur une île déserte pour le restant de ses jours tout en se nourrissant de ce que la vie marine locale avait à lui offrir. Aquaman fut alors contacté par Deep Blue ainsi que par les membres des Sea Devils afin d'enquêter une fosse sans fond. Après s'être approché de cette fosse, Deep Blue se fit soudainement happer et entraîner au fond de la fosse par une étrange créature marine. Aquaman et Dolphin se précipitèrent au sein du précipice, bien que celle-ci se soit montrée incapable de poursuivre sa plongée, du fait que sa constitution ne lui permettait pas de supporter des pressions aussi importantes qu'Aquaman. Celui-ci rencontra au sein des abysses Black Manta, ressemblant désormais à une horrible raie aux allures monstrueuses à la suite d'un marché passé avec Neron. Les deux ennemis jurés se firent face au fond de la fosse, côtoyant pendant leur affrontement le fantôme d'un léviathan. Cette créature profita du manque d'attention de Black Manta afin de le "dévorer" et tenta de faire de même avec Aquaman, Arthur mettant alors à profit la puissance de l'intégralité de ses capacités psychiques afin de lui résister et de la faire fuir. Remontant de la fosse, le justicier retrouva Deep Blue en cours de route et la raccompagna au sous-marin des Sea Devils. Dès qu'il fut sorti de l'abîme, Aquaman put remarquer des formations écailleuses recouvrant peu à peu sa chair. Après être revenu à Poséidonis, il put découvrir que Shark y avait établi résidence. Une grande bataille mentale s'ensuivit, au bout de laquelle ce dernier fut forcé de se transformer en requin. Arthur put alors constater que son état avait empiré, du fait qu'il présentait d'épaisses écailles vertes sur l'ensemble de sa peau ainsi qu'une main palmée, le faisant de plus en plus ressembler à Kordax. Les créatures marines commencèrent alors à le craindre. Dès lors, Aquaman se lança dans une quête de réflexion intérieure, du fait que ses peurs les plus profondes ressassaient ses échecs en tant que roi et en tant qu'homme. Un rapide voyage dans le temps organisé par Atlan l'aida à remettre les choses en ordre. De retour dans le présent, Aquaman vit son apparence restaurée, bien que sa main soit demeurée palmée. Triton Cherchant à regagner la confiance de l'ensemble des créatures marines, Aquaman fit appel à Poséidon qui le poussa à combattre son fils, Triton. Le héros réussit à triompher, ce qui lui valut la restauration de son titre de "Roi des Mers". Rempli d'amertume face à l'échec de son fils, Poséidon priva Aquaman de la vue. Une coopération des plus brèves avec Animal Man lui la fit recouvrir, après que ce dernier lui ait appris à développer ses pouvoirs. Le peuple de Poséidonis, ayant été forcé par Aquaman de servir celui de Tritonis pour les avoir attaqués, fut libéré de son fardeau et put finalement retourner à sa ville d'origine. Aquaman l'y accueillit, ce dernier l'ayant à nouveau accepté en tant que souverain tout en s'émerveillant de son dépaysant cadre de vie, la ville reposant désormais à la surface de l'eau. De son côté, Vulko encouragea la population atlante à supporter les idées de Koryak, favorisant un coup d'état. Dolphin, ayant perdu tout intérêt pour Arthur, entreprit une relation aux côtés de son apprenti et fils adoptif, Tempest. Dr. Polaris envahit alors la ville, utilisant ses pouvoirs afin de la faire basculer, littéralement. Les plans de ce dernier furent cependant contrecarrés par l'intervention de Maxima, étant venue à Poséidonis en vue de faire d'Aquaman son futur mari et souverain. Celui-ci déclina son offre, malgré le retour favorable exprimé par la population de Poséidonis à son égard. Quand les Millenium Giants firent leur apparition, Aquaman ne fut pas en mesure d'empêcher la destruction de Thierna Na Oge par l'un d'entre eux. Pendant ce temps, Triton, furieux envers sa défaite aux mains d'Aquaman et les remontrances de son père, assassina ce dernier, gagnant ainsi une grande partie de ses pouvoirs. Il rentra alors en contact avec la Mère des Monstres afin d'obtenir du soutien à l'encontre d'Aquaman. Une des premières étapes de sa vengeance le mena à attaquer Atlan, malgré que le dit sorcier ait réussi à envoyer un message de détresse vers Poséidonis avant d'être mis hors d'état de nuire. Il entreprit ensuite l'assaut de Poséidonis, détruisant ainsi l'intégralité du vaisseau supportant la ville, cette dernière rejoignant de ce fait le plancher océanique. Aquaman fut poignardé dans la bataille, son âme ayant rejoint par la suite les Enfers de la mythologie grecque. Sur place, il se fraya un chemin jusqu'au seigneur des lieux et fut ainsi capable de persuader Hadès de le renvoyer aux côtés de Poséidon dans le monde des vivants. Poséidon récupéra alors ses pouvoirs en les extrayant de Triton avant de le tuer et de déposer son trident aux pieds d'Aquaman. Oceanid Amnésique et persuadé d'être Aquaman, A.J. refit son apparition et combattit Orin pour le contrôle d' Atlantis jusqu'à ce que son esprit soit restauré à l'aide de la force connue sous le nom de The Clear. Ensemble, ils retournèrent ensuite au sein de la dimension d'origine d'A.J., Océanid, où Mera menait le mouvement de résistance s'opposant aux envahisseurs aliens prénommés Maritorn. Aquaman mit alors à contribution sa capacité de communication avec toute forme de vie sous-marine afin d'unifier l'ensemble des créatures aquatiques de la planète, tout en s'appuyant sur l'aide de Naiad. Une attaque unique et massive de leur part submergea les Maritorn et les poussa à rendre les armes, après que leur leader, Lord Nemo, ait été vaincu aux mains d'Aquaman. Orin et Mera finirent par retourner à leur dimension d'origine, laissant A.J. devenir l'Aquaman d'Océanid. Koryak tenta alors d'assassiner son père et de prendre le contrôle d'Atlantis, malgré que sa tentative ait été rapidement mise en échec, aboutissant à son bannissement. Revenge of Charybdis Aquaman choisit de renommer Poséidonis en Atlantis. Les habitants d'Atlantis furent alors attaqués par les membres de la race des Lurkers pour avoir empiété sur leur territoire, leur leader, Noble, ayant détruit le harpon d'Orin au cours de l'affrontement. Ce dernier le remplaça par la suite par une main cybernétique. Ainsi, après avoir usé de stratégies finement élaborées, Aquaman finit par vaincre les Lurkers et fit de Noble un dignitaire atlante, ce dernier tentant d'initier une relation avec Mera au cours d'une visite d' Hidden City, participant à son sauvetage des mains de Lava Lord, seigneur des Trolls de Feu. Dolphin s'avéra enceinte et se maria ainsi avec Garth. D'un autre côté, Arthur se réconcilia avec Mera. Cerdian War Une guerre se déclara entre Atlantis et la nation insulaire de Cerdia. Ce conflit entraîna la destruction de Poséidonis, Tritonis ainsi que Cerdia. Il fut plus tard révélé qu'Ocean Master était responsable de l'aggression à l'encontre de Cerdia, facteur déclencheur de l'affrontement. Ce dernier profita alors de la confusion du moment afin de kidnapper Tempest et son fils peu de temps après que le bambin ait été mis au monde. La guerre fut finalement gagnée par les Atlantes, ce qui mena à la fuite d'Ocean Master et à l'annexion de Cerdia par la nation souveraine d'Atlantis. Afin d'apporter un symbole de paix en ces temps troublés, Tempest et Dolphin nommèrent leur fils Cerdian, surnommé "Ian". Our Worlds at War Atlantis n'avait pas encore récupéré de la guerre l'ayant opposé à la nation de Cerdia qu'elle fut le protagoniste d'un second conflit. Le dit conflit prit place avec la venue d' Imperiex-Prime, une force de la nature souhaitant détruire la Terre. Une alliance alien intergalactique rassembla ses forces aux alentours de la Terre. Les forces de la J.L.A. furent cependant rapidement mises en déroute par les troupes d'Imperiex. Aquaman concentra l'ensemble de ses forces à l'encontre d'une des sondes ennemies, se battant pour la sauvegarde de Poséidonis. Une explosion se déclencha alors et, après que les eaux se soient apaisées, Atlantis avait disparu, une profonde faille la remplaçant. Obsidian Age A la suite de sa disparition, la Ligue des Justiciers découvrit les ruines d' Atlantis à la surface de l'océan. Arrivée à la conclusion que la ville avait été envoyée dans le passé, ses membres mirent à jour un message de détresse ayant été enterré par Aquaman. Tempest lança alors un sortilège afin de les renvoyer dans le temps, dans l'espoir de mener à bien une opération de sauvetage. Les protocoles d'urgence de Batman purent mener à la formation d'une Ligue de remplacement menée par Nightwing. Les membres de la Ligue originelle remontèrent ainsi 3000 ans dans le passé pour voir Aquaman emprisonné au sein d'une ville désormais dirigée par les membres de l'organisation connue sous le nom de League of Ancients. Leur leader, Gamemnae, avait en effet réduit en esclavage les "futurs" Atlantes à leur arrivée il y a 15 ans de cela, emprisonnant dans le même temps l'esprit d'Aquaman au sein d'un bassin et se servant de cette main d'oeuvre gratuite afin de faire remonter la cité jusqu'à la surface. Cependant, ayant été préparés à leur arrivée, ces mêmes "Anciens" se montrèrent sans pitié et massacrèrent chacun des membres de la Ligue. Manitou Raven fut l'un des seuls acolytes de Gamemnae à reconnaître la trahison de cette dernière et mit alors un plan en place afin d'empêcher Gamemnae de tuer tous ceux se dressant sur son chemin. A l'aide de multiples voyages temporels et d'une grande dose de mystique, les membres de la Ligue finirent par mener un combat final les opposant à Gamemnae. Celle-ci s'enfuya et refit surface en pleine ère moderne, entreprenant alors de réduire l'ensemble de l'humanité en esclavage en asséchant la planète. Zatanna mena alors une petite équipe dans le passé, ses membres étant en mesure de canaliser la forme spectrale d'Aquaman au sein de la mer la plus proche, où il fut capable de contrôler l'ensemble des océans à travers le monde. Usant de ce tout-nouveau pouvoir, le héros réduisit les efforts de Gamemnae à néant et permit à Atlantis de rejoindre le fond de l'océan. Les Atlantes furent alors ramenés dans leur époque originelle, les membres de la Ligue furent successivement réanimés et ressuscités, l'histoire fut restaurée et les choses furent remises en ordre. Mera annonça cependant que la destruction d'Atlantis et les quinze années d'esclavage dont ses habitants avaient pâti ne pouvaient demeurer impunis; Orin étant alors accusé par son peuple de haute trahison. Malgré l'opportunité qui lui était offerte d'éviter d'être jugé pour ses actes grâce à l'intervention de la Ligue, il choisit d'accepter sa sentence. Waterbearer Le peuple d'Atlantis condamna alors son ancien souverain à mort par déshydratation, sentence devant être perpétrée aux mains de Rodunn sur Traitor's Reef. Arthur réussit cependant à échapper à sa sentence à la dernière seconde et découvrit l'emplacement de la Mer Secrète (originellement connue sous le nom de Secret Sea), où la Dame du Lac le nomma Waterbearer (littéralement Porteur d'Eau) et lui confia une nouvelle main d'origine magique. Banni des océans, l'ancien monarque trouva un travail en Irlande au Phare du Cap Mizen aux côtés de deux locaux, McCaffrey et Sweeney. Pendant tout ce temps, Mera était plongée au sein d'un profond coma et Atlantis avait été investie par un groupe de sorciers despotiques, ayant été entraînés à la magie au cours des événements d' Obsidian Age et étant menés par le maléfique Hagen. Rodunn profita ainsi de ce temps troublés afin d'attaquer Orin sur la terre ferme tout en portant une sorte d'armure, bien qu'il ait rejoint le camp de ce dernier après que sa vie ait été épargnée. De plus, décidant qu'il était temps pour lui de changer son apparence, Aquaman entreprit de se raser de près, le faisant ainsi retourner à son aspect originel. Tempest réussit à le convaincre de faire son grand retour et de se battre en vue d'assurer la liberté de son peuple, malgré que la Dame du Lac l'ait prévenu qu'une utilisation abusive ou colérique de sa toute-nouvelle main engendrerait de dramatiques conséquences. Le héros ayant ainsi choisi d'ignorer les avertissements de cette dernière, The Thirst (littéralement La Soif), portion maléfique de tout "Waterbearer" se nourrissant d'énergie vitale au travers de la Mer Secrète elle-même et ayant été jadis emprisonné par Merlin, fit son apparition. Vulko, de son côté, entreprit de déstabiliser le gouvernement ayant pris possession d'Atlantis, assassinant de ce fait les membres de ce régime à l'aide d'un allié pour le moins inhabituel, une méduse génétiquement modifiée et prénommée Man o' War. Aquaman et Tempest, quant à eux, traversèrent l' Heavenspan en vue de réguler le tempérament de celui-ci, tandis que la moitié maléfique du héros continuait d'augmenter sa puissance en absorbant des esprits aquatiques provenant de l' Elbe. Ils finirent, par ailleurs, à faire face à The Thirst sur les rivages du Rhin et y affrontèrent une nuée de pirates zombies, accompagnés de guerriers du Valhalla. Black Manta décida de rejoindre ce conflit, après avoir appris le retour d'Aquaman, et facilita la fuite de The Thirst au cours de son assaut. Ainsi, usant de ses récemment acquis pouvoirs de soin, Aquaman réussit à soigner Manta de sa maladie mentale et à le ramener à la raison. Désormais membres de la même équipe, ces derniers suivirent leur ennemi commun jusqu'en Australie où ils purent accéder à la dimension du Rêve, pendant que Tempest retournait à Atlantis. Moon River fut la suivante à succomber aux mains de The Thirst. Un ultime duel se tint à la Source du Tigre, origine de la Mer Secrète et de toute trace de spiritualité sur Terre. Aquaman arriva cependant à triompher de The Thirst, bien que Manta se soit retourné contre lui au dernier instant, entraînant de ce fait la destruction de la Source. Hors de lui, Aquaman usa de sa main d'origine magique contre The Thirst, ce qui entraîna la fusion des deux protagonistes. Hagen, de son côté, mit à jour les manigances de Vulko et réussit à relâcher ses abominables monstres à temps avant d'être tué. The Thirst finit par rejoindre la Dame du Lac, en pleine possession du corps d'Aquaman, bien que ce dernier ait été en mesure de le détruire en cessant de résister et en triomphant de la part obscure de sa propre personnalité. Cela eut pour effet de régénérer les eaux de la Source, dont l'énergie dissipa la magie noire d'Hagen. S'étant rendu compte de l'étendue dramatique de sa colère, le héros commença à montrer plus de compassion à tous ceux dans le besoin et à prendre du temps afin de régler les soucis de chacun. Sub Diego San Diego fut submergée à la suite d'un cataclysme massif, entraînant la cité au sein des profondeurs océaniques. La première survivante du désastre ayant été secourée se trouva être une jeune femme présentant des branchies, plus connue sous le nom de Lorena Marquez, qui réussit à convaincre ses sauveteurs de l'existence d'autres survivants. Une enquête plus poussée les poussa d'ailleurs à soupçonner le scientifique Anton Geist. Ce dernier révéla en effet avoir introduit un facteur mutagène au sein des réserves d'eau potable de la ville, ce qui aboutit à la formation de branchies sur l'ensemble des habitants de San Diego ayant été plongés dans l'eau salée, acte que le scientifique jugeait salvateur dans un contexte de réchauffement climatique. Lorena entreprit alors de le frapper pour avoir assassiné ses parents alors qu'Aquaman réalisait que Geist n'avait pas dû agir seul et qu'il ne devrait être qu'un pion au service d'un antagoniste beaucoup plus dangereux. Aquaman et Lorena forcèrent ainsi Geist à demeurer au sein de la ville sous-marine et à porter assistance aux personnes qu'il avait condamnées à une nouvelle existence, sous peine de le renvoyer à la surface en vue de répondre de ses actes auprès de l'entreprise pour laquelle il travaillait. Pendant ce temps, Aquaman se proclama leader de Sub Diego. Le premier super-vilain qu'Aquaman et la nouvellement proclamée Aquagirl eurent à affronter fut un télékinésique s'appelant The Eel (littéralement "L'Anguille"), tentant de prendre le contrôle de la mafia de la ville, ayant perdurée malgré la catastrophe. L'absorbeur de pouvoir que le héros s'était vu confier des mains de Batman et avait utilisé sur son ennemi en vue de le paralyser se brisa, ce qui amena Aquaman à affronter son ennemi selon ses propres règles en contrôlant télépathiquement une multitude de micro-organismes logés au sein des poumons de ce dernier. Tout en enquêtant sur une base navale ayant été submergée aux côtés des membres des Sea Devils, Aquaman y trouva un Marauder cybernétique en train de subtiliser des secrets militaires en vue de les revendre au plus offrant. La nouvelle équipe des Sea Devils, menée par Dane Dorrance et alors composée de David Davies, Gideon Rivers, Henry Kucharski, Melinda Spyros ainsi que Sigourney Amundsen, l'aida à neutraliser le cyborg maléfique. De plus, Aquaman et Aquagirl démantelèrent un cartel de la drogue après que le criminel Ned Moriarty ait commencé à réaliser du trafic de cocaïne et d'héroïne, aboutissant à sa perte. Orm Marius usa de sorcellerie afin d'échanger avec son frère leurs vies respectives au cours des événements de la saga Retroverse, crééant de ce fait un monde où Aquaman était synonyme de tyrannie et où Ocean Master se battait pour la liberté du peuple atlante. Lorena Marquez fut d'ailleurs nommée commandant en second de ce dernier, après qu'elle se soit vue confier un nouveau costume d' Aquagirl. Geist fut cependant la seule personne n'ayant pas été affectée et aida Orin à recouvrer sa véritable identité. Celui-ci réussit à briser la magie d'Orm, de la nécromancie basée sur les os de son ancienne main, et restaura les choses telles qu'elles étaient auparavant. Alonzo Malrey, un policier s'étant volontairement prêté aux expériences de manipulation génétique de Geist, devint un des nouveaux résidents de Sub Diego tandis que la journaliste Esther Maris devint une alliée de la cause d'Aquaman dans les médias. L'entreprise responsable de la catastrophe ayant mené à la formation de Sub Diego, Progene Tech, fit une annonce publique dans laquelle ses dirigeants avouèrent avoir fait breveter la souche mutante de respiration aquatique...en ayant bel et bien subtilisé à son insu l'ADN d'Aquaman. Vulko retourna à son poste d'ambassadeur d' Atlantis et demanda d'Aquaman d'accéder au trône, bien que ce dernier ait par la suite décliné sa requête. Un tueur en série se mit à assassiner huit innocents, amenant Aquaman à avoir recours aux services de la détective Chandra Abbott et de Scarecrow en tant que profiler. Il s'avéra qu'Abott était la meurtrière, bien que l'ensemble de ses actes ait finalement conduit à la restauration du poste de police local. Aquagirl décida alors de s'allier avec Koryak et se rendit à ses côtés jusqu'à Atlantis, où ils en refusèrent l'accès aux habitants de Sub Diego. Black Manta, de son côté, commença à travailler en collaboration avec Progene Tech, à la suite d'un accord d'interêt réciproque. Aquaman, quant à lui, entreprit de nouer une relation sérieuse avec Esther Maris. Manta fit alors son entrée à Sub Diego, récoltant l'approbation de ses habitants en y prêchant sa rhétorique raciale. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Aquaman apprit de Koryak que Mera était sortie de son coma, malgré qu'elle soit encore accablée par la maladie. Le héros traça son chemin au travers des défenses frontalières atlantes dans le but de la revoir une nouvelle fois, annulant de ce fait un rendez-vous avec Esther à la dernière minute. Les obscurs sortilèges d' Hagen avaient en effet doté Mera de poumons, celle-ci étant désormais maintenue en vie par la simple magie atlante. Tempest et Aquaman eurent alors un différend quant à savoir si Mera était en état d'être transportée, différend qu'Aquaman remporta triomphalement. Mera fut donc amenée auprès de Geist en vue de recevoir un traitement, cette initiative étant de courte durée après que Geist se soit avéré être un O.M.A.C., activé au cours des événements d' O.M.A.C. Project. Koryak réussit à détruire l'O.M.A.C. ayant pris possession de Geist, tuant ce dernier dans le processus. Manta subit une opération chirurgicale afin de se faire greffer des branchies. De sorte à défaire les sortilèges d'Hagen et à ainsi sauver la vie de Mera, Tempest fit appel à des mages atlantes les plus puissants, ce qui attira l'attention du Spectre, lancé dans une croisade en vue d'éliminer toute trace de magie sur Terre durant la saga Day of Vengeance. Infinite Crisis Au cours des événements de Villains United, les alliés d'Aquaman défendirent Sub Diego d'une attaque de la Secret Society of Super-Villains. Tempest et Hagen firent alors équipe en vue de vaincre le Spectre, bien que ce dernier ait néanmoins détruit Atlantis d'un seul coup. Les réfugiés atlantes issus de ce désastre durent alors s'abriter à Sub Diego. Arthur commença à faire son deuil, Vulko et Koryak ayant été retrouvés morts au sein des décombres et Tempest étant officiellement porté disparu. Aquaman fut notamment revu au sein de la saga Battle of Metropolis, en train de combattre Bane et Headhunter. Manta décida alors d'abandonner ses plans de nature politique vis-à-vis de Sub Diego et se contenta de frapper son némésis en ces temps troublés. Captain Malrey fut blessé par cet attaque, ce qui poussa Aquaman à se débarasser définitivement de son ennemi juré, en détruisant son vaisseau et en le laissant se faire dévorer par des requins assoiffés de sang. Ralph Dibny le rejoignit au milieu des ruines d'Atlantis durant les événements de 52, Aquaman étant alors fou de chagrin, devenu un ermite errant et dément. Tentant de restaurer l'ordre au sein de San Diego et de secourir ses habitants à la demande d' Aquagirl, il fit un pacte avec les Dieux des Mers, de manière à se voir accorder une puissance incommensurable. En échange, il dut devenir le réceptacle d'un mal étrange, terrible et mystérieux alors que son corps ainsi que son esprit se voyaient altérés en quelquechose de nouveau. Dweller in the Depths Orin prit le titre de "Dweller in the Depths" (littéralement "Habitant des Profondeurs"), une figure monstrueuse aux grands pouvoirs magiques, au détriment de la sanité de son esprit. Sous ces nouveaux traits, il fit la connaissance d' Arthur Joseph Curry, un proche de Tom Curry ayant développé des pouvoirs comparables après que son père ait pratiqué des manipulations génétiques sur sa personne. Faisant semblant de se rappeler de sa vie passée comme une prophétie, l'ancien héros encouragea le jeune homme à devenir le nouvel Aquaman et à le recruter lui ainsi que King Shark en tant que compagnons d'aventures. Après que cette proposition ait été acceptée, les trois protagonistes rencontrèrent Mera, tout en essayant de rétablir l'ancienne grandeur de la société atlante au cours de leurs périples, l'"Habitant des Profondeurs" préférant lui cacher son visage. Le fantôme de Vulko fit alors son apparition, après qu'Arthur Joseph ait rencontré les membres des Sea Devils au sein du lieu connu sous le nom de Windward Home, un laboratoire d'idées doublé d'un refuge dirigé par Elsa Magnusson et James Lockhart. Ce dernier informa le jeune homme que son père avait été trouvé mort, Vulko ne cessant, de son côté, de lui répéter le but ultime de sa destinée: unir à nouveau les océans et mers de la planète et reconstruire la cité déchue d' Atlantis. Ainsi, après que les héros aient appris qu' Ocean Master était responsable de l'esclavage et de la persécution du peuple atlante, ils lancèrent sans tarder une mission de sauvetage. Au cours de cet assaut, l'"Habitant des Profondeurs" commença à mettre en doute sa "prophétie" dès qu'il eut rencontré sa femme et son frère. Mera lui révéla en effet sa véritable identité après l'avoir reconnu comme son ancien époux, bien que celui-ci refusa de se faire influencer par son propre passé. Il s'avéra également que son corps était à moitié composé d'eau et que cela ne s'étendait plus qu'à sa seule main. Arthur Joseph Curry, quant à lui, finit par embrasser son destin après avoir vaincu l'armée d'Ocean Master, Orin faisant officiellement de lui le nouvel Aquaman. Certaines tensions commencèrent à monter entre Orin et King Shark, du fait de l'existence d'une multitude de souvenirs oubliés à propos des circonstances de leur première rencontre. Orin entreprit alors d'enseigner à Arthur Joseph la notion d'héroïsme, lui faisant traverser l' Océan Atlantique afin de maintenir l'ordre. Fisherman, arborant désormais une apparence plus brutale, les captura, malgré que le tout-nouveau Aquaman se soit montré digne de sa récente affectation et ait secouru la population locale. Les membres de l' Ordre de la Couronne d'Epines se persuadèrent qu'Orin était le seul capable de réfréner l'ascension inexorable de leur Dieu, un de ses dignitaires, connu sous le nom de Sea Bishop, ordonnant son assassinat. Son homme de main, prénommé Pardoner, anima d'une vie artificielle un cadavre chargé d'assassiner l'ancien souverain d'Atlantis, Narwhal, supposé être le fils d'Orin, et l'envoya accomplir sa fatidique mission. Les quelques restes de l'armée atlante tentèrent d'empêcher ce dernier de franchir les portes d'Atlantis, sans succés, celui-ci assassinant brutalement l'"Habitant des Profondeurs" après avoir vaincu Aquaman en combat singulier. Les membres de la J.L.A. vinrent présenter leurs respects auprès de leur ancien collègue et ami, exprimant néanmoins un doute quant à savoir si sa nouvelle constitution ne lui aurait pas permis de revenir à la vie. Malencontreusement, leurs espoirs furent réduits à néant après que sa dépouille se soit décomposée en eau. La Dame du Lac tenta de les rassurer en leur annonçant qu'Orin partageait une sorte de connexion avec Arthur Joseph, bien plus intense que ce que ces derniers n'auraient imaginé. Partageant à la fois une partie de son code génétique ainsi que l'eau subtilisée à la Mer Secrète, Joseph avait en effet reçu une partie de l'âme d'Orin lorsque le sortilège ayant mené au retour de Sub Diego à la surface et à la transformation d'Orin en "Habitant des Profondeurs" avait été lancé. Se donnant le nom de Joseph Curry, le nouvel Aquaman jura d'agir afin de faire perdurer le nom de son prédecesseur. Blackest Night Orin fut cependant ramené à la vie en tant que Black Lantern, sa main ayant été régénérée et rattachée à son cadavre. Aquaman fut donc un des douze héros ayant été ressuscités grâce à la Batterie de Pouvoir Principale des White Lanterns à l'aube des événements de Brightest Day. Brightest Day Aquaman renoua des liens avec Mera à Amnesty Bay. De plus, au cours d'un assaut mené à l'encontre de pirates somaliens, il put remarquer qu'il possédait la capacité de contrôler la vie marine côtoyant la frontrière entre la vie et la mort, capacité issue de sa brève expérience en tant que Black Lantern. La sœur jumelle de Mera, Siren, choisit alors ce moment afin de faire son apparition, à la tête d'un Escadron de la Mort de Xebel, et entreprit d'attaquer Aquaman ainsi que sa sœur au sein du Triangle des Bermudes, Mera confiant alors à son compagnon qu'elle avait été originellement envoyée à Atlantis afin de l'assassiner. Sa dimension d'origine, Xebel s'avéra en effet être une colonie regroupant l'ensemble des séparatistes fomentant une guerre contre la nation souveraine d'Atlantis. L'être prénommé Entity apparut une nouvelle fois après que Deadman ait pris le contrôle de la Lanterne Blanche, sa voix ordonnant à Arthur de retrouver le jeune homme connu sous le nom de Jackson Hyde. A la simple mention de ce nom, Mera révéla à Aquaman que le garçon lui était familier et était en réalité le fils de Black Manta. Arthur empêcha alors Manta et Siren d'attenter à la vie du père adoptif de Jackson, après avoir chargé Mera de trouver qui que ce soit de suffisament capable en vue de protéger les habitants de la surface des assauts des hommes de Siren. Aquaman réussit à s'enfuir, aux côtés de Mr.Hyde et de son fils adoptif, et découvrit que le certificat de naissance de Jackson constituait une carte. Ils la suivirent jusqu'à l'emplacement d'une antique armure de combat équipée de Waterbearers afin de contrôler les pouvoirs du jeune homme; Aquaman invitant ce dernier à suivre son destin et aidant, par la suite, à emprisonner les membres de l'armée de Xebel. Le héros et Jackson Hyde, devenu le nouvel Aqualad, firent part au siège se tenant au cours de l' Aquawar, après que Siren ait ordonné aux centaines de soldats xébéliens sous ses ordres d'attaquer tout habitant de la surface sur l'intégralité des plages de la planète. Black Manta profita de ce contexte relativement chaotique afin d'attaquer son propre fils et de lui sectionner la main à l'aide d'un couteau de boucher. Jackson réussit néanmoins à cautériser sa blessure, à la suite de quoi Mera poussa ses pouvoirs d'aquakinésie jusqu'à leur limite, détruisant ainsi l'ensemble des forces ennemies en une seule et même immense vague d'eau solidifiée. Le contingent sous-marin de cette force armée fut quant à lui complétement balayé par de multiples vagues de créatures marines mort-vivantes contrôlées par Aquaman, Jackson utilisant dans le même temps ses pouvoirs afin d'emprisonner Manta ainsi que l'intégralité de la colonie de Xebel au sein d'un dome infranchissable au cœur du Triangle des Bermudes. Sa mission ayant été totalement accomplie, Entity rendit à Arthur l'intégralité de ses souvenirs et le vaporisa. Celui-ci fut en effet transformé en un des quatre Elémentaires, personnifiant l'eau, aux côtés de Firestorm, représentant bien évidemment le feu, Hawkman le vent ainsi que Martian Manhunter la terre. Entity expliqua alors que son but était de rassembler ces quatre élémentaires de manière à ce qu'ils puissent protéger l'humanité de Dark Avatar, une version alternative de Swamp Thing dont la connexion à la force connue sous le nom de The Green avait été pervertie par Nekron. Leur présence réussit à le retarder suffisament longtemps afin de ressusciter Alec Holland. Holland fut transformé en un nouveau Swamp Thing et détruisit son alter-ego maléfique, devenant ainsi le nouvel avatar du Corps des White Lanterns. Aquaman se vit restituer son ancienne apparence, sa main étant réparée dans le processus. De plus, tout en réexaminant les armes que les soldats xébéliens avaient utilisé au cours du conflit, il réalisa qu'elles étaient originellement atlantes. | Personnalité = Relations Amoureuses * Nera fut le premier amour d'Orin, un des Dauphins auprès desquels il grandit. Son frère adoptif, Drin, créa alors une compétition avec le héros, cherchant lui aussi à recevoir les faveurs de sa sœur. Ce fut à ce moment que sa mère adoptive, Porm décida qu'il était temps qu'Arthur vive auprès des humains. Des années plus tard, Aquaman secourut cette dernière de tests illégaux conduits sur sa personne, malgré que son sonar ait été endommagé, poussant le héros à placer sa mère adoptive au sein d'un complexe scientifique dédié à la recherche, où elle pourrait vivre de paisibles jours. * Kako fut la première humaine qu'Arthur ait jamais aimé, celle-ci étant une esquimaude qu'il avait rencontré au cours de ses multiples voyages. Ce fut avec elle qu'Aquaman perdit sa virginité, bien qu'il ait été forcé de la quitter après que son demi-frère, Orm, l'ait poignardé dans son sommeil. Après de nombreuses années, Aquaman retourna à son village et y apprit qu'elle avait donné naissance à un fils illégitime, Koryak. * Mera * Dolphin * Wonder Woman fit partie d'une relation que l'on pourra qualifier de non réciproque. Aquaman partageait en effet des sentiments pour elle qu'il confessa accidentellement après avoir aggripé le Lasso de Vérité de celle-ci au cours d'une de leurs collaborations. De plus, dans une bataille les opposant à la Reine des Fables, Wonder Woman fut ensorcelée, Aquaman devant jouer le rôle du prince charmant chargé de réveiller la belle endormie. * Esther Maris était une journaliste qu'il rencontra à la suite du cataclysme ayant amené à la formation de Sub Diego. Ils partagèrent, par la suite, une relation amoureuse, du fait qu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Esther rencontra Mera tout en se rendant au chevet d'Aquaman à l'hôpital, à la suite d'une attaque d' O.M.A.C.. | Pouvoirs = * Constitution Atlante: Les Atlantes forment une branche de l'humanité biologiquement adaptée à un environnement sous-marin. Cela leur permet ainsi de respirer sous l'eau et de survivre aux hautes pressions pouvant régner sur le plancher océanique, bien qu'ils ne puissent survivre en dehors de l'eau de quelques dizaines de secondes à quelques minutes. Un Atlante moyen possède également une force, une vitesse, une endurance ainsi qu'une résistance surhumaines, du fait des fortes contraintes de pression régnant au fond des océans. Ainsi, bien que la plupart des Atlantes possède ces mêmes caractéristiques, le sang royal d'Aquaman fait de lui un Super-Atlante ainsi qu'un surhomme, lui permettant de présenter des capacités physiques beaucoup plus impressionantes qu'un Atlante commun. ** Amphibie: Aquaman, du fait de sa constitution atlante, peut respirer sous et en dehors de l'eau. Il peut demeurer immergé indéfiniment sans avoir à en subir les conséquences et peut survivre sur la terre ferme beaucoup plus longtemps qu'un Atlante normalement constitué, cette dernière capacité étant expliquée par la nature royale de sa lignée. La durée limite de cette exposition à un environnement terrestre peut varier en fonction de l'humidité de l'air ambiant mais, tôt ou tard, Aquaman sera obligé de retourner au sein d'un environnement aquatique afin de se prémunir de la déshydratation. ** Vision Améliorée: Sa capacité à scruter les profondeurs obscures des océans fournissent à Aquaman une exceptionnelle vision nocturne sur la terre ferme. Il s'est quelquefois vanté que ses yeux étaient capable de voir jusqu'à 6 000 fathoms de distance, soit environ 10 973 mètres, sous la surface de l'eau. ** Ouïe & Odorat Améliorés: Aquaman possède une ouïe et un odorat très supérieurs par rapport aux humains. ** Force Surhumaine: Aquaman possède une force 150 fois supérieure à celle d'un humain poussé à son maximum, la plupart des obstacles, composés de bois, de métal ou de béton, ne lui opposant aucune résistance. Seuls des obstacles composés de métal renforcé sont capables de le ralentir pour un temps indéterminé. Aquaman présente ainsi la force digne du Super-Atlante qu'il est, un Atlante normal étant capable de soulever 2 tonnes. Bien que sa force ne soit pas comparable à celle de Superman ou de Wonder Woman, il s'est déjà montré capable de réaliser des sauts hauts de 4 étages (à la fois dans l'eau et sur la terre ferme) et de soulever et de propulser un tank d'au moins 25 tonnes. Sa force s'avère dépendante de son état d'hydratation, Aquaman ayant été capable de soulever un quartier entier de Sub Diego ainsi qu'une plateforme pétrolière devant peser des milliers de tonnes. ** Endurance Surhumaine: Aquaman possède une force ainsi qu'une endurance le rendant capable de nager jusqu'à 250 km/h durant 4 heures complètes sans discontinuer. ** Résistance Surhumaine: La physiologie d'Aquaman lui permet de résister à des impacts capables de tuer un humain normal et de blesser grièvement un Atlante ordinaire. Il a déjà été vu jusqu'à 20 000 pieds, soit environ 6100 mètres, de profondeur mais s'est déjà rendu jusqu'à 36 000 pieds , soit 10 973 mètres, de profondeur. Il n'est cependant pas résistant à des impacts d'armes lourdes mais peut survivre à un tir d'arme légère sans subir de commotion. Les balles de calibre conventionnel peuvent le faire saigner mais n'arriveront pas à pénétrer sa peau épaisse. *** Résistance Energétique: Aquaman est extrêmement résistant à des attaques énergétiques et thermiques, ayant déjà résisté à la vision laser d'Amazo, aux rayons thermiques de Black Manta ainsi qu'à des décharges énergétiques d'un O.M.A.C.. ** Vitesse Surhumaine: Aquaman se déplace normalement à 160 km/h sous l'eau et un petit peu moins à sa surface. Dans des cas d'urgence extrême, il s'est déjà déplacé jusqu'à 1000 noeuds, soit 1852 km/h. ** Réflexes Surhumains: Bien qu'il ne soit doté en aucun cas d'une vitesse comparable à celle de Flash, Aquaman présente des réflexes supérieurs voire comparables à ceux de certains méta-humains tels que Deathstroke, étant 12 à 15 fois supérieurs à ceux d'un humain normal. Aquaman est également connu comme étant le meilleur nageur au monde. ** Télépathie Marine: Aquaman est capable de communiquer avec toute forme de vie sous-marine, capacité qu'il utilise très souvent. Il possédait précédemment un grand pouvoir de contrôle pouvant ainsi forcer toute créature marine à obéir à ses ordres. Il préfère demander leur aide désormais, persuadé qu'en les forçant, il perdrait automatiquement leur respect. Il est notamment capable d'accéder à une force connue sous le nom de "The Clear", liant l'ensemble des créatures marines, à l'image de la force prénommée "The Green" dans laquelle puise Swamp Thing ou encore le Champ Morphogénétique d'Animal Man. Aquaman est aussi un télépathe fini, capable de communications, d'inspections et d'attaques mentales ainsi que de domination mentale sur un être non aquatique. La puissance de cette domination mentale reste encore inconnue, bien qu'elle se soit révélée très efficace à l'encontre des Martiens Blancs et de Doctor Polaris. *** Accès au Clear * Magie :' Ayant muté en "Habitant des Profondeurs", Aquaman acquéra de puissantes capacités magiques après avoir passé un marché auprès d'anciens dieux aquatiques. | Capacités = * 'Maître Nageur * Combattant Expert * Stratège Expert * Diplomate Acompli Faiblesses * Déshydratation: Aquaman ne peut demeurer en dehors d'un environnement aquatique trop longtemps sans s'affaiblir. * Abus de la Forme de Waterbearer :' L'abus de sa main de Waterbearer à des fins violentes ou colériques entraînera l'apparition de l'être connu sous le nom '"The Thirst", se nourrissant de l'essence vitale de la Mer Secrète. | Equipement = Armes * Trident de Neptune * Anneau de Black Lantern * Main Cybernétique: La main gauche d'Aquaman fut autrefois dévorée par un piranha et remplacée par un harpon. Quand ce harpon fut par la suite détruit, il fut à son tour remplacé par une prothèse multi-fonctions, conçue à S.T.A.R. Labs. Son arme principale, un harpon rétractable, pouvait être détaché afin d'être remplacé temporairement par une main artificielle. La chaîne du harpon consistait en un cable d'un alliage acier-tungstène, capable de supporter une charge de 2 tonnes sans se rompre. Le harpon fut également équipé d'une puissante charge électrique. Ce dernier, composé d'un alliage vanadium-titane de haute qualité, était capable de tourner sur lui-même à de très grandes vitesses, agissant de ce fait à l'image d'une foreuse, de manière à entraver un ennemi ou à envelopper un quelconque objet. Plus tard, Orin posséda une main artificielle, similaire à son ancienne main, capable de former de multiples types de lames par la simple pensée. Sa constitution et sa méthode de conception demeurent néanmoins encore inconnues à ce jour. ** Harpon ** Main Cybernétique à Forme Variable * Main de Waterbearer :' Confiée à Aquaman par la 'Dame du Lac, cette main est de nature magique et possède de nombreuses capacités: ** Projection d'Eau Bouillante ** Manipulation Moléculaire: Aquaman peut altérer la forme ainsi que la densité de sa main, pouvant la transformer en épée et la rendre plus dure que l'acier. ** Soin ** Toucher Mortel: La main peut être fatale, déshydratant quiconque la touche. ** Divination: Peut être utilisée afin de créer un bassin de divination. ** Négation de Magie: Peut rendre inoffensive toute forme de magie. ** Durabilité Prolongée: Augmente considérablement la durée de temps pendant laquelle Aquaman peut rester hors de l'eau. ** Vie Intrinsèque: La main peut être détachée du corps d'Aquaman et continuer de fonctionner normalement. ** Création de Portail | Notes = * Aquaman est originellement apparu au sein de l' Âge d'Or sur la réalité Terre-Deux. Il fut plus tard montré comme étant un personnage de l' Âge d'Argent sur Terre-Une, notamment remarqué par son appartenance à la Ligue des Justiciers. Il est encore difficile de déterminer à quel moment les deux versions de ce même personnage sont rentrées en contact. Il n'existe en effet aucune manière de distinguer les deux personnages, bien que son apparition la plus lointaine sur Terre-Une fait état de ses origines. Néanmoins, cette distinction ne présenta plus aucune importance après que les deux univers aient été fusionnés en une seule et même Nouvelle Terre à la suite des événements de Crisis on Infinite Earths. * Au sein de l' Âge d'Argent, soit avant Crisis on Infinite Earths, Arthur passa son adolescence sous le nom Aquaboy et fit équipe avec Superboy. Tout cela fut cependant modifié au sein de la période Post-Crisis. A Voir | Liens = * DC Comics * Wikipédia: ** EN ** FR | D&D ='Aquaman'•'Aquaman (Arthur Curry)' }} Catégorie:Personnages de l'Âge d'Or Catégorie:Marlus Randone (Nouvelle Terre)/Citations Catégorie:Amphibie Catégorie:Vision Améliorée Catégorie:Ouïe Améliorée Catégorie:Odorat Amélioré Catégorie:Force Surhumaine Catégorie:Endurance Surhumaine Catégorie:Résistance Surhumaine Catégorie:Résistance Energétique Catégorie:Vitesse Surhumaine Catégorie:Réflexes Surhumains Catégorie:Télépathie Catégorie:Empathie Animale Catégorie:Magie Catégorie:Nage Catégorie:Combat au corps à corps (Avancé) Catégorie:Analyse Tactique Catégorie:Diplomatie Catégorie:Amélioration Cybernétique Catégorie:Cyborgs Catégorie:Hydrokinésie Catégorie:Manipulation Moléculaire Catégorie:Soin Catégorie:Toucher Mortel Catégorie:Négation d'Energie Catégorie:Voyage Interdimensionnel Catégorie:Aquaman Catégorie:Anciennement Décédé Catégorie:Magiciens Catégorie:Sorciers Catégorie:Membre Manquant